Dr. Puppers
“''Wait, what was I talking about again?''” ~Puppers Who is Dr. Puppers? Dr. Puppers is one of the older people in VRChat. They hung around for a good while, usually in the background. Puppers, WhiteWolf, Egg and several others were event planners for a while, though Puppers usually just Streams games and hangs out wherever he can! He streams when he can throughout the week! He is normal found hanging around in VRC with; KTAKyle (Best friend and well known joker), Volkman (A proud member of the desktop squad and level headed smart man), Pray4Cthulhu (High tier meme creator and known for random jokes). History and Biography Puppers started up VRC off of a meme (I mean, why else would he join?). This gave him the first look at VRC as it grew, His first friend he gained was Shadow Snipe back before loli squad was made and all they did was help serve drinks at the MMD nightclub back in 2017. After this he found Ikrium doing events in the community and wanted to join him in all the fun, but could never get into them. Puppers then started hosting his own events as he jumped around public worlds seeing if people wanted to play hide and seek… slowly he started building his life as the public event host! Where that led him was unknown at the time as people all over VRC would ask when the next event was! This led him into the hands of Nagzz21 an old friend of his. After Puppers showed Joey Bagels the cool events he hosts Joey was pumped to do more! Sadly over the passing year Puppers let go of his event hosting to work, for reasons of his own. This is when he started diving into his own name! Rather then being “An event host” he wanted to be his own thing and to do something he enjoys! This brings into streaming! As he grew slowly people started seeing him more as a content creator then “The Event Host”. To this day he streams as much as he can from VR to normal games! He is always goofing around worlds with KTAKyle, Volkman, Pray4Cthulhu, and many more fun faces! Trivia *Puppers has many voice clips. *Despite their best effort, Nagzz21's chat can't get Puppers into his harem. *Nagzz21 pointed out that when ever Puppers wants to say something, he usually puts his hand to his chin and waits patiently. *Puppers, along with streaming and making his own content. Has been joining many other communities in VRC. These being; **.YUH: This is his little group of friends normally found wandering around with him on his random journeys and part of his weekly Podcast on his channel! **Xigenon: As of recent he has joined a “Team” by the name of Lewd 4 Life as they make weird and funny moments for the community! These are just a few of the communities and people he’s been around! Gallery Screen 1920x1080 2018-04-18 14-40-30.727.png|Puppers in his Knight uniform Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/itsdrpuppers Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:People